Inner Sphere Mechs
Inner Sphere BattleMechs are generally categorized by the year of the Technical Readout that they made their Debut. The Technical Readouts that have contained Inner Sphere Mechs are: Technical Readout 2750 Technical Readout 2750 included the debut of Star League Era Technologies into the BattleTech universe and was printed After Technical Readout 3025 and before Technical Readout 3050 was released The Mechs In Technical Readout 2750 are: * Mercury * Thorn * Mongoose * Hermes * Hussar * Sentinel * Wyvern * Crab * Kintaro * Champion * Lancelot * Exterminator * Bombardier * Guillotine * Flashman * Black Knight * Thug * Crockett * Highlander * King Crab Technical Readout 3025 Technical Readout 3025 was the first Technical Readout released by FASA Corporation for BattleTech and in it contained information on BattleMecha, Vehicles, Aerospace Fighters, Dropships and LAMs. At the time of the release there was no other level of technology available so the level system was not in place. Also the LAMs in the book became Level 3 and not legal for use in tournament play. The BattleMechs (LAMs Excluded as they are neither a Mech or Aerospace Fighter) listed in Technical Readout 3025 are: * Light 'Mechs ** Locust ** Wasp ** Stinger ** Commando ** Javelin ** Spider ** UrbanMech ** Valkyrie ** Firestarter ** Jenner ** Ostscout ** Panther * Medium 'Mechs ** Assassin ** Cicada ** Clint ** Hermes II ** Vulcan ** Whitworth ** Blackjack ** Hatchetman ** Phoenix Hawk ** Vindicator ** Centurion ** Enforcer ** Hunchback ** Trebuchet ** Dervish ** Griffin ** Shadow Hawk ** Scorpion ** Wolverine * Heavy 'Mechs ** Dragon ** Ostroc ** Ostsol ** Quickdraw ** Rifleman ** Catapult ** Crusader ** JagerMech ** Thunderbolt ** Archer ** Grasshopper ** Warhammer ** Marauder ** Orion * Assault 'Mechs ** Awesome ** Charger ** Goliath ** Victor ** Zeus ** Battlemaster ** Stalker ** Cyclops ** Banshee ** Atlas Technical Readout 3025 Revised Technical Readout 3025 revised was issued after FASA Corporation was caught in legal issues concerning the use of some images for their BattleMechs. The BattleMechs in Technical Readout 3025 simply ommited the offending Mechs and replaced them with downgraded versions of the Technical Readout 2750 Mechs. The Mechs removed from Technical Readout 3025 Revised were: * Locust * Wasp * Stinger * Valkyrie * Ostscout * Phoenix Hawk * Shadow Hawk * Griffin * Wolverine * Thunderbolt * Ostroc * Ostsol * Rifleman * Crusader * Archer * Warhammer * Marauder * Battlemaster Technical Readout 3050 Technical Readout 3050 introduced upgraded versions of the 3025 BattleMechs and also introduced power armor and the Clans into the Battletech universe. Technical Readout 3050 Revised Technical Readout 3050 Revised was also created regarding the incident over the 'Mechs that FASA corporation was having copyright issues over the images of and the updated images of those Mechs for Clan Use. The Inner Sphere Mechs in Technical Readout 3050 Revised consisted of three groups: new 'Mechs, upgraded Technical Readout 3025 Revised 'Mechs and Technical Readout 2750 'Mechs, some of the Technical Readout 2750 'Mechs were modified to different variants only the new 3050 'Mechs are listed below as the listing for the 2750 'Mechs and the 3025 Mechs can be found in their respective sections. New Mechs: * Falcon * Firefly * Raven * Wolfhound * Wolf Trap * Hoplite * Grand Dragon * Axman * Caesar * Cataphract * Hatamoto-Chi * Katana * Shogun * Mauler * Annihilator * Imp Technical Readout 3055 Technical Readout 3055 introduced the first generation of the Inner Sphere 'Mechs built specifically to counter the advancing Clans. The technical readout also introduced Clan Second line Mechs as well as the Clan's OmniFighters. The new Inner Sphere Mechs listed in Technical Readout 3055 are: *Light 'Mechs ** Fireball ** Dart ** Tarantula ** Battle Hawk ** Hammer ** Hitman ** Jackal ** Scarabus ** Hollander ** Venom * Medium 'Mechs ** Daimyo ** Watchman ** Komodo ** Snake ** Stealth ** Huron Warrior ** Nightsky ** Apollo ** Grim Reaper ** Wraith * Heavy 'Mechs ** Anvil ** Tempest ** Daikyu ** Gallowglas ** Hercules ** Thunder ** Bandersnatch ** Falconer ** Penetrator ** Rakshasa ** War Dog (Original SLDF 'Mech) * Assault 'Mechs ** Salamander ** Gunslinger ** Albatross ** Cerberus ** Naginata ** Grand Titan Technical Readout 3055 Upgrade 3055 Upgrade serves as an upgrade to the original Technical Readout 3055 and contains new artwork for the BattleMechs as well as the Solaris VII BattleMechs and three Inner Spehre Mechs that had to be redrawn (reseen) as a precaution to avoid any future copyright issues. The Reseen Mechs * Nexus * Raijin * Grand Crusader Solaris VII Mechs * Porcupine * Koto * Copperhead * Flashfire * Mantis * Longshot * Silver Fox * Tsunami * Werewolf * Daedalus * Volkh * Aquagladius * Bombard * Ronin * Prowler * Paladin * Spatha * Morpheus * Hachiwara * Onslaught * Cudgel * Sasquatch * Juggernaut * Colossus * Great Turtle Technical Readout 3058 Technical Readout 3058 contained a second generation of BattleMechs designed to combat the Clans including new Inner Sphere OmniMechs which are built to either upgrade existing designs or to ape some of the Clans better known designs from the start of the invasion. Also included are more designs which have been recovered from Star League information. Inner Sphere OmniMechs * Raptor * Owens * Strider * Firestarter Omni * Blackjack Omni * Black Hawk-KU * Avatar * Sunder New Inner Sphere Mechs * Light 'Mechs ** Nexus ** Falcon Hawk (Original SLDF 'Mech - Never when beyond the Prototype Stage) ** Night Hawk (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Spector (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Talon (Original SLDF 'Mech) * Med 'Mechs ** Chameleon (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Enfield (Original SLDF 'Mech - Possibly never deployed)Enfield ** Raijin ** Starslayer (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Bushwacker ** Lineholder ** Lynx (Original SLDF 'Mech) * Heavy 'Mechs ** Merlin (Deployed 3010) ** Cestus (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Excalibur (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Shootist (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Dragon Fire (Original SLDF 'Mech - Possibly never deployed)Enfield ** Maelstrom (Original SLDF 'Mech - Never deployed)Enfield * Assualt 'Mechs ** Grand Crusader ** O-Bakemono ** Spartan (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Striker (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Longbow (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Emperor (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Nightstar (Original SLDF 'Mech) ** Devastator (Original SLDF 'Mech - Possibly never deployed)Enfield ** Mackie (Original 'Mech)Enfield ** Pillager (Original SLDF 'Mech)Enfield ** Thunder Hawk (Original SLDF 'Mech)Enfield Technical Readout 3058 Upgrade Technical Readout 3058 Upgrade is an upgrade of the Technical Readout to 3058 and contains added information on the variants of the OmniMechs and BattleMechs. The only major change was that several of the vehicles and the Mechs that were rediscovered were moved to a "Star League" section to differentiate them from the Mechs that were developed by the Inner Sphere after the Star League era. Technical Readout 3060 Technical Readout 3060 follows closely on the heels of the Technical Readout 3058 but in that two year time frame a great deal of information and technological development has happened due to the rebuilding of the Star League and also the information gleaned from Operations Bull Dog, Bird Dog and Serpent. Several New Inner Sphere BattleMechs and OmniMechs debuted in the Technical readout Inner Sphere OmniMechs * Arctic Fox * Men Shen * Hauptmann Inner Sphere Mechs * Light 'Mechs ** Cossack ** Kabuto ** Duan Gung ** Eagle ** Garm * Med 'Mechs ** Initiate ** Sentry ** Beowulf ** Bishamon ** Cobra ** Blitzkrieg ** Enforcer III ** Buccaneer ** Marshall * Heavy 'Mechs ** Helios ** Ti Ts'ang ** Yeoman ** JagerMech III ** Jinggau ** Barghest ** Shugenja ** Toyama * Assault 'Mechs ** Black Watch ** Tai-Sho ** Viking ** Yu Huang ** Sirocco Technical Readut 3067 Technical Readout shows the level of technology immediately prior to the Word of Blake Jihad. This book has seven years worth of developed Mechs for the Clans and Inner Sphere. Additionally, there is a large upswell of Mechs unique to the Word of Blake. Inner Sphere OmniMechs * Perseus * Templar Inner Sphere Mechs * Red Shift * Brigand * Anubis * Osiris * Razorback * Gurkha * Stiletto * Chimera * Sha Yu * Bloodhound * Blue Flame * Cronus * Lightray * Argus * Ninja-To * Verfolger * No-Dachi * White Flame * Lao Hu * Thanatos * Legacy * Akuma * Sagittaire * Fafnir * Vanquisher Technical Readout Project Phoenix Technical Readout Project Phoenix was published in order to add workable images of the 'Mechs removed from Technical Readout 3025 as well as Clan 'Mechs removed from Technical Readout 3050 in addition to the reworking of an original image of a Mech that was not present in Technical Readout 3025. These Mechs are referred to as reseen or "phoenixed". They are: * Locust * Wasp * Stinger * Valkyrie * Ostscout * Phoenix Hawk * Shadow Hawk * Griffin * Wolverine * Thunderbolt * Ostroc * Ostsol * Rifleman * Crusader * Archer * Warhammer * Marauder * Battlemaster * Longbow * Marauder II